


The Metamorphosis

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I Tried, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, actually my first work in general lmao, hide deserved more screen time, hide is just as accepting as canon, hide was worried sick lmao, i still love kanehide fight me, if kaneki told hide he was a half ghoul, just kaneki and hide nobody else, kanehide - Freeform, kanehide shouldve been canon btw, kaneki grew some fucking balls, kaneki is a nerd, kaneki is confident (kinda), kaneki is inspired by a book, kaneki is inspired by a quote, kinda funny, let them be happy please, might be a little ooc, rize is mentioned but not really, super fluffy yesss, they love eachother duh, theyre soooo gay, weird usage of the word 'bro', what shouldve fucking happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Kaneki doesnt really want to tell Hide he's a half-ghoul, but after reading a book, he becomes confident enough in himself to talk about it.Alternative title: The time Kaneki Ken was inspired to do something from a book, and got tremendous results from it.





	The Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> i reallly out did myself this time didnt i smh

Kaneki re-read the same line in his current novel, “The Metamorphosis” by Franz Kafka for what seemed like an eternity to him. He was sitting in his room, trying his hardest to ignore the constant beeping noise of his phone. ‘Hide…’ The more he thought about his best friend spamming texts (most likely asking about Kaneki’s own well being since ‘his accident’) ate at his core. 

He wondered what Hide would think if he told him, ‘hey that girl I went out with was a ghoul and they switched her organs to mine, now im some sort of half-breed please don't tell the CCG!’ Knowing Hide,he probably would ask questions like ‘why didn't you tell me?’ and ‘eat any human flesh today?’ Kaneki really did not feel like being interrogated by his best friend at the moment either

. But as kaneki thought about it more and more, his thoughts railed to the book in front of him. 

The line he was currently re-reading to himself was definitely making him think about what he should do (no matter how much he denied himself that he wanted to stay away from Hide, his best friend was truly irresistible to talk to and was the only person who could make him feel better really). He then read the line out loud to himself. 

“I cannot make you understand.I cannot make anyone understand what is happening inside me. I cannot even explain it to myself.”

Kaneki re-thought over the idea that popped into his mind after reading it. He thought over the idea (which he named ‘The suicide Talk’) before he finally layed like a log in his bed, underneath the soft blanket he had gotten from Hide as an apology gift (the blonde was so sweet to him) some time ago. He couldn't believe that a book was encouraging him to do something that could possibly leave him dead. Before closing his eyes shut, prayed silently to whatever god or deity above to make this turn out right. He finally went to bed, trying to have a positive dream.

He would most definitely see Hide tomorrow, even if it killed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Next Morning

Hide woke up abruptly today. He stretched out like a cat in his small bed, trying to prevent any crooks in any of his body that morning (they hurt like a bitch!) and went to grab his phone. He instantly powered it on and was met with a text message notification from the man he was oh so very fucking worried about. He took a deep breath, before releasing it out and holding a small hopeful grin on his face trying to block out any negative thoughts. He then opened the message.

From: dumpling head (ken lol)

Hide, sorry for not answering for the past few days. If it's okay I can maybe come over today so we can talk about something. Everything that's been going on has been so stressful, but I want to talk to you about it.… again i'm sorry that i never replied. I hope you forgive me - K.K

Hide smiled and looked at the screen, his eyes softening at the message. “Stupid Kaneki and thinking i’d ever be mad.. So stupid…” He muttered to himself before smiling slightly bigger. He hated when Kaneki felt the need to apologize to everything, but that's what made him so cute and unique. He took another breath and sent a reply back, before clicking his phone shut and walking out of his room and cleaning up slightly for Kaneki when he came over.

To: dumpling head (ken lol)

From: HideBROshi (Hide)

ofc buddy! idk why u even ask come over anymore but yeah, ive been waiting to talk to u ;) also don't make me worry like that ever u lil shit or else i will ground u from life. See ya when u get here boo ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaneki seemed to get to Hide’s apartment too fast for his own liking.

He had tried to calm his nerves before he left the house, but it seemed he never would shake off the fear of rejection and death (which would probably be the result in this no doubt). Walking up the stairs to Hide’s apartment flat, Kaneki had a small analogue to himself in his head. ‘Alright Ken, you can do this, just walk in there and show Hide whose boss! We totally won't die!’   
Taking a breath and forcing a smile on his face (he was sure he still looked like shit from the restless nights anyway), he knocked on Hide’s door. 

Kaneki almost choked on his own spit as he heard heavy footsteps, and the door opening wide revealing a head of messy blonde hair with a grin that could put any aesthetic to shame. As soon as he took a breath in front of the man, he was pulled into the house and then after the door was closed, a very tight hug. “Kaneki! You jerk, making me worried sick like that, I think I got a white hair!” Kaneki tensed in the hug as he heard Hide whine at him. He rubbed the blondes back in a circular motion (just as he always would if Hide felt the need of Kaneki’s attention and didn't know how to ask for it), before being released. “Come in, you dork. I've been waiting.” 

With that they both entered the apartment.

Kaneki quietly picked at his nails as he watched Hide’s figure in the kitchen while sitting at the small living room table. Said blonde was in the kitchen preparing 2 cups of tea for the both of them (even though Kaneki knew he couldn't drink it, he would do it anyways), since it would apparently calm their nerves (Hide’s words, not his). The noirette twiddled with his fingers now, trying to calm himself down and prepare to say what he had to say. He wouldn't wuss out from this, it was a matter of acceptance or death! His head turned to look up at Hide, who set a cup of a fruity looking tea in front of his figure on the table.

“T-thanks… you didn't have to make any for me.” He looked at Hide’s expression, which looked somewhat relieved to see him in general. “Dude, it's no big deal! We haven't sat down like this in forever.” Kaneki smiled at the response. ‘I cant believe hes happy to see me..’ Kaneki continued to look at Hide as the blonde started talking again. “Y’Know.. I was really fucking worried about you right? After the accident, you stopped answering my calls so I thought..” Kaneki frowned as Hide trailed off. He had made Hide upset. His honey brown eyes looked glossy, and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked as if he was getting ready to burst into tears.

“..I thought you had forgotten about me.. Or maybe I did something wrong.. So I'm really happy you wanted to talk to me dude. Don't leave me like that ever again.” That being said, Kaneki took this as his chance. He smacked his hands on the table abruptly, slightly sitting upwards after Hide had stopped speaking, startling not only the blonde but himself. ‘This is it!’ Hide looked as if he was going to start talking again, but kaneki beat him to it and started what he to talk in a shaky voice. “I'm sorry I ignored your calls!” He looked up at Hide, who looked like he was staring into Kaneki’s soul (or If he was excited to hear Kaneki speak about this, he wasn't sure). Kaneki continued,“The truth is, I was scared! Scared of what has become of everything since that stupid date, I dont even know how to explain it to myself…” 

Kaneki reached his now very trembling hands to touch Hides own very slightly shaky ones. “Im… Im a ghoul…well half now.. Turns out Rize was a ghoul and when she attacked me she was crushed at the construction sight. I was supposed to die, but the stuoid doctor used her organs to ‘save’ me..and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore or even call the CCG- `` “Now you stop right there buddy.” Kaneki gulped as Hide interrupted him, and stood from his side of the table, walking over to his side of the table. He tensed at familiarity of being hugged. He was so confused. Didn’t Hide think he was some sort of freak of nature, or even a monster? If so, then why was Hide hugging him? Pity maybe? He was sniffing loudly now trying not to cry, but listened as Hide cooed the wanted gentle words in his ear.

“Kaneki, we’ve been through so much, do you really think your diet changing will stop me from being your friend? I love you so much dude… your a special broflake I could never let go.. I wouldn't even consider turning you in okay? Stop thinking like that, before I eat you myself.” Kaneki sniffled and wiped his face as Hide let him go from the hug, looking him in the face. He smiled as Hide gave him that signature shit eating grin before talking again.   
“Now tell me how to help you. I was thinking we should read about how ghouls function and stuff. But come to think of it, how do we feed you? Shit this is gonna be so hard but we can find a way…” Kaneki didn't get a chance to hear the rest of what Hide was saying, he was too busy thinking about how happy he was. He hadn't felt it in years. He realized he didn't need to fear himself anymore. He would learn how to protect Hide, and make sure they were both safe. He would do everything in his strength to make sure they continued to stay together for a long time

Never had Kaneki Ken been happiest that he was inspired by books

**Author's Note:**

> I Kinda want to make more weird Kaneki and Hide adventures from headcanons i got and more but should I????


End file.
